


Bluebells

by PenelopeR



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the 12 books starting with the morning after their first night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this

Demelza turned and looked at the person sleeping next to her, her master. She rolled over and saw the blue dress lying on the ground from where he had ripped the dress off her, and showed her what a man's body could do to a woman's body. Her body started to tingle with the thoughts of last night.

Ross rolled over in his sleep and put his arm around her nuzzled in her neck. Demelza couldn't help but give a contented sigh as she felt his hot breath on her. He opened one eye to see this mane of red hair over him and last night came flooding back, the court case, reverend Halse, the dress, the argument, the kiss, the hooks, her leaning back into him telling him to take her. What had got into Demelza, he was drunk, but not that drunk.

As he was thinking he heard her sigh, her contented sigh, the sigh he often hear when she was out with Garrick picking bluebells for the kitchen or when she was sewing some sort of home improvement for the house, she had made a lovely new set of curtains for the kitchen, not that he cared about décor of the house but Verity commented how nice the house looked since Demelza came into his life.

Demelza went to get up when he pulled her back gently. "Sir…" Demelza gasped in shock as she turned and looked at him. "Let Prudie do some work for a change," Ross whispered huskily. "Don't you want breakfast sir," Demelza said as she suddenly felt embarrassed being totally naked in front of her master, she clutched her dress up to her to hide her modesty. "Breakfast can wait," Ross said as he sat up and put his hand on her back, tracing the scars he saw. He felt her tense.

"Your father," Ross whispered as he kissed the scar gently. Demelza nodded as she couldn't help but let out a small moan as she felt his lips touch her back. "The strap sir," Demelza whispered, "I didn't have tea ready, I was ten sir…" Demelza whispered. Ross couldn't help but shudder as he thought of it, but he was also shuddering at the fact he was getting hard kissing her back and he was sober. He kissed her back again as his arm wrapped around her waist and his mouth worked it's up to her neck. "Sir," Demelza said as she sighed.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Ross whispered, "you deserve so much more." Demelza looked at him full of love, the look she has given him after three years of dutiful service. "Take me sir," Demelza whispered, "I'm yours sir for whatever you need…" Demelza felt his tongue going down where her breasts were and his tongue was slowly eating her nipple. Demelza gasped as her body started to enjoy itself.

Ross looked at her as he sucked hungrily on her nipples. He pushed Demelza gently on the bed and looked at her, his eyes full of want for his friend, last night was all about her letting his anger out. Now he wanted her because he needed her and he wanted to show her every part of her body that could give her pleasure. Demelza suddenly tensed as he felt Ross's finger tease her opening. "Do you trust me?" Ross asked as he looked up at her. "More than anything," Demelza said as she looked at him.

Demelza gasped as he felt her master's finger enter her. "Enjoy it," Ross whispered as he then looked down and put his tongue over her bud and licked it. Demelza gasped. "Sir," Demelza panted as he got faster with his finger and tongue. He ignored her as he licked every inch of her, Demelza started to wriggle and pant loudly and at this he inserted his tongue into her and ate her hungrily. Demelza let out a tiny scream as Ross put his hands on her bum and lifted her up to get more access to her nectar. "Sir," she whispered as she came down from her ecstasy, "take me, let me give you pleasure just like you did to me just then." Ross thought how different this was from Margaret, Demelza was so eager to give him pleasure, Margaret wanted pleasure for herself.

Demelza sat up and rubbed his chest. "Take me," Demelza whispered, "whenever you want, I am yours sir…" Ross looked at her as he entered her slowly. He held her waist and moved her up and down on him. Demelza groaned again and then started to move on him herself as she got confident in what she was doing. Ross groaned himself and put his head back as the pleasure hit him. "Demelza," Ross moaned. Demelza silenced him with a kiss. Ross couldn't hold it in anymore as his pleasure over came in and he shot his load in her, which caused Demelza to moan loudly in her last moan of pleasure.

Ross got up and started to wash. "I'll go and make your breakfast sir," Demelza said as she put his mother's dress back on. Ross was silent as he was thinking what he was going to do. He didn't want to use Demelza, he liked her, she was his friend and a brilliant worker but the teenage Ross inside him was thinking of the free nights of pleasure he would be getting. This arrangement would work out well he thought.

Demelza walked down the stairs after she changed into her house clothes. Demelza started to make his porridge like nothing had happened in the last 12 hours, she heard hooves come and saw Elizabeth's elegant and beautiful body getting down from her horse. Demelza started to dutifully get ready to make a pot of tea for his guests, but couldn't help slamming the pot down.

Jud let Elizabeth in just as Ross came down. Ross looked at Elizabeth and couldn't help but smile at the elegance of her. Demelza curtsied as she walked past Elizabeth with the tea pot. "Sir, Mam," Demelza said as she looked at them. Elizabeth looked around the room of the parlour she was sitting in.

"Ross how are you? You haven't come to see us as you promised," Elizabeth said as she carried on looking around the room. "I'm sorry," Ross said as he looked at Demelza pouring out the tea, he didn't even have to ask anymore, Demelza bought all that he wanted before he knew what he wanted. Demelza smiled at him as she made his tea how he liked it. "Thank you Demelza," Ross said as he looked at her and smiled. "Sir I will be at the meadow picking bluebells for the kitchen," Demelza said as she curtsied and then left.

Elizabeth made small talk with Ross as she drank her tea. "Ross you've done wonders with this room," Elizabeth said politely, "did you have the dressmakers from Truro come and do it?" Ross looked at her and shook his head. "Demelza did it," Ross said seriously. Elizabeth looked at him. "I knew it wouldn't have been Ross," Elizabeth thought bitterly. "I hear she loves flowers," Elizabeth said out loud, "Verity told me from her visits, and she is often seen picking flowers." Ross looked at her. "Yes," Ross said smiling, "she loves flowers, sewing, cooking, but this isn't why you're here is it?"

Elizabeth looked at him and sighed. "I think Francis is seeing someone else," Elizabeth said worriedly. "I see," Ross whispered. "I can smell another ladies perfume, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him for me… you're a good influence on him…" Elizabeth said as she looked at him. "I will try," Ross as he couldn't help but smile as he saw Demelza and Garrick running around the meadow which Elizabeth didn't fail to notice.

"The rumours are true," Elizabeth thought sadly, "I can't come here again… the way he looks at her…" Elizabeth said her goodbyes and let Ross help her on her horse.

Demelza looked on and felt a sudden hatred for Elizabeth. "How I wish she would get fat," Demelza thought. A stab of pain went through her heart as she realised that she would always be second best.


	2. I say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza and Ross continue their sexual relationship what will they do about it?

Demelza walked into the living room and saw her master sitting in his chair. “I’m tired,” Ross said as Demelza sat by his feet and started to arrange the bluebells. “Yes sir,” Demelza whispered as she rested her head on his knees as he leant his head back. Demelza started to idly sing as she carried on organising the bluebells to her liking. “Why do you always sing?” Ross asked as he watched her carefully as she stood up and put the bluebells on the table. “Why not sing sir?” Demelza asked, “isn’t the sun shining, aren’t their beautiful flowers, the rabbits are out and playing around in the garden, it’s beautiful sir.” Ross looked at her and laughed. “You make life seem so simple,” Ross said as he looked at her, “you of all people should know life isn’t that simple.”

“You can’t change the past,” Demelza whispered as she looked out the window and closed her eyes as the feeling of hatred for that woman came back, how could she not wait for Ross, who wouldn’t wait for him, she would never leave him for Francis or anyone else for that matter, but what did it matter he only wanted Elizabeth, perfect Elizabeth. Demelza felt a hand on her shoulder and she melted at the touch. “So I am to be second best,” Demelza whispered so quietly he didn’t hear as he turned her around to face him. “I’m tired,” Ross said again as he led her to his chair. “Yes sir,” Demelza said as she busied herself putting wood on the fire and got his slippers from him. “Sit with me,” Ross said as he looked at her and she sat again by his feet as Ross stroked her hair. “This is comforting it’s not the path I wanted to take but it will do…” Ross thought as he lifted Demelza’s chin up and kissed her gently on the mouth. Demelza looked at him her eyes telling him: I am yours forever. 

Ross kissed her again as he felt his breeches tighten, he found it wasn’t one night he found her body attractive, he wanted her now, he needed her. Demelza looked into his eyes and knew he would never love her like she loved him, she loved him the moment she met him but she needed him, even if it was just for sex and companionship that didn’t bother her as long as she still had him in her life and could help him anyway she could. Demelza let him kiss her and bravely ran a hand through his curls. “I am yours,” Demelza whispered in his mouth, “forever yours and forever your humble servant.” Demelza used her small hands to massage his head gently and sensually. Ross groaned with pleasure.

Demelza looked at him as started to undo his waistcoat nervously as she felt his hands pull at her straps of her corset. “Damn these blasted straps,” Ross cursed as he struggled to undo the corset straps. “You try doing them up every day,” Demelza whispered as her hands explored down his neck to his chest hair. “I hope to be undoing them every day,” Ross said as he pulled the last strap out and looked at her body properly. He put his hands to her nipple and started to tweak it. Demelza started to feel her intimate parts getting wet at his fingers working on her nipples. Demelza then thought what she could do with Ross’s body if she did the same to him so she tweaked his nipple.

Ross arched his back at the touch of her delicate fingers tweaking his nipples, his penis getting larger at that bolt of electricity he felt at her touch. Demelza looked at him, her eyes turning red like a vixen, he thought. He lifted her up and led her to the carpet by the fire and laid her down and started suckling on her breasts. “Oh sir,” Demelza panted. Ross looked up at her with a wicked grin and then stopped as he felt Demelza’s tongue lick his own nipple. “Demelza,” he panted as his eyes rolled back into his head. Ross looked at her as she stopped and opened her legs and lifted her shift up and looked at her full of passion. ‘not love’ she thought, but she could handle that as she had enough of love for him for both of them. Ross put his head between her legs and found her bud and licked it furiously. Demelza put her hands on his head and withered in pleasure. “Oh Sir,” she purred, “oh sir… Things are happening…” Ross carried on licking and then looked up. “Let it happen,” Ross said and then gasped as Demelza sat up and took his member in her hand and started to stroke it. Demelza then put her tongue on it. Ross flung his head back and groaned in amazement and pleasure. No girl that he hadn’t paid had given him this pleasure before with her mouth. “Is this right?” Demelza asked worriedly as she looked in his eyes as she still stroked him. “A thousand times I’ve said to myself no…” Ross replied honestly, “but this is so right Demelza, this feels so right at this moment, Oh God.” Ross flung his head back as Demelza took his whole member in his mouth. 

Ross pulled her head gently away. “That was beautiful,” Ross whispered, “but I will let go in your mouth and I want you more.” Ross roared the last bit out as he sat on his chair and then lowered her on his member. “Oh sir,” Demelza sighed. “No more sirs,” Ross said, “when we do this I’m Ross, say my name!” Demelza looked at him as he pounded her womanhood hard. “Ross!” she exclaimed as she leant back. Ross shivered at the way she said his name, it was so sensual. “Oh Demelza, I’m going to blow,” Ross said as he pushed in her one last time and released his load inside her. 

Ross looked at her as she still sat on his now soft member. “Demelza,” Ross said as he came back to his senses, “marry me, you will marry me… you will be mistress of all this, the house will be yours to do as your please, you’ve done a good job at fixing it up, the curtains the flowers, you will be my wife…” Demelza looked at him and felt her heart explode with conflict. 

Could she marry a man that didn’t love her? Could she be a mistress of this place, could she really? But in the end she knew her answer, she could never say no to Ross Poldark, she looked at him and nodded. “Yes sir,” Demelza said as she got up, “I will check on tea sir!” 

Ross got himself dressed quickly and thought. I may not love this girl, I will only love Elizabeth for as long as I live but this will be better than being alone, I will have a companion, I won’t have to see Margaret again and Demelza isn’t a bad match, she’s good in the house. Ross smiled. Yes, this will work well. Ross walked over to his desk to write a letter to the one person who could help him Verity and then one to Demelza’s father.


End file.
